Insanity
by WhipItGoode
Summary: Zuko and Katara dump Mai and Aang for eachother? Mai and Aang together? TOPH ELOPES? Why? Because some author's and authoress' suffer from writers blocks and love screwing with the Avatar world. MAI and AANG fic!Ladels and Gentlespoons this is INSANITY
1. Last Letters

Aang and Mai sat down on opposite sides of the couch sulking while the party went on as usual. Mai saw the 'new couple' dancing and giggling and felt like retching while Aang bit his lip until it bled. This was- well horrible at least for Mai and Aang it was, but for Zuko and Katara they were happily enjoying not having to keep their love a secret anymore. That's what Mai remembered Zuko saying at least. Zuko had blabbed on for around two hours, well it had seemed like two hours and Katara's explanation didn't go to well either- she had to stop each time Aang started to cry.

Aang looked at Mai bored.

"So how does it feel to be dumped a second time?" he asked. Mai looked away and didn't answer him. Aang lay back in the sofa.

"It's cool if you don't want to talk about it I know it's hard-"

"Well at least I didn't cry when I got dumped" snapped Mai. Aang went red.

"I didn't cry!" he objected pretending to think her answer was funny.

"We all heard you Avatar! The whole Fire Nation heard it!" said Mai annoyed. Aang went silent. The couple passed by laughing and soapy looks at each other. Aang and Mai were silent as they past but they stared like hawks. Were nearly out of sight now but Mai could clearly see Zuko's arm around that water girl's waist dangerously low and Aang could see Katara smile and the Fire Lord seductively and they both realised that their ex's never did that to them. Aang closed his eyes not wanting to see anymore while Mai groaned and fell back onto the couch.

The young monk took a deep breath in and then out. The only way to get Katara out of his mind would be to look at something else and keep his mind away from the topic. He slowly cleared his head and then looked into a corner of the room. There was Ty Lee surrounded by a group of fire nation guys, Iroh besides a teapot smiling very happily, a few water tribe boys trying to stay away from the water benders from the swamp (who still wouldn't wear pants) and Chit Sang and Boomi having a competition which included who had the biggest muscles and curiously a Toph and a Dai Lee soldier sneaking outside. But still the thought of Katara with someone else echoed in his mind unbearably.

Meanwhile Mai had gotten a little throwing knife and started to etch into the wooden armrest of the couch the words:

'_You jerk, I hope you see these words one day and know what you did to me, I told you not to break up with me but look what you did. If you didn't even love me you shouldn't have dated me in the first place! I hope you feel the pain I am in right now one day and that you will say the words 'I wish I didn't dump her' but that before was your final chance I'll never come back to you, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again! Got that? _

_Love Mai'_

"What are you doing?" Aang asked as he saw Mai write the words with hate.

"I'm leaving a note for Zuko"

"Sweet can I leave a note for Katara?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause I made this up. Find a way to get even yourself"

"Oh come on. I'll buy you a drink?"

Mai froze and looked at the bald kid.

"Are you asking me out?"

Aang looked surprised and worried.

"No! I'm trying to bribe you!"

"Good"

Mai went back to writing.

"So can I borrow a knife?"

Mai took a knife from her sleeve and threw it at Aang's arm rest.

Aang murmured his thanks and started to write himself.

'_Katara do you know how much you hurt me? I loved you so much and if you didn't love me back the nicest thing you could have done was break up with me! I've loved you for so long and you never looked at me the same way you look at Zuko now. You've made me feel like a complete idiot! I never saw that you didn't love me! I loved you and I still love you! How could have you done this to me? If you find this I really hope you'll say sorry once more because you ripped out my heart Katara._

_Love Aang'_

They spent another few minutes writing as the party went on and nobody seemed to notice their vandalism (they were probably having too much of a good time to even bother looking at two people writing into the Fire Lords couch with a throwing knife. Mai and Aang had started to write smaller sentences now.

'_You bastard, '_

'_Heartbreaker, '_

'_Imbecile, '_

'_Builder and breaker, '_

'_Two timer, '_

'_Self-thoughtful, '_

'_Ex.'_

Mai made a sigh of relief as she finished her last words and lay back. Her wrist was a bit sore from writing so fast. She could see Aang was finished as well and lay back on the couch with arms folded.

"So you want your drink?" he asked. Mai nodded.

"I'd like a Lychee Juice please" answered Mai and Aang smiled. He stood up and reached his hand out. Mai stood up but then remembered something.

"Wait a moment" she said and she bent down to write a few more words.

'_P.S. I don't like fruit tarts!'_

She smiled and looked back at Aang who was still holding his arm out.

"Physical contact on first date?" she said jokingly.

"This is not a date" retorted Aang.

"Be quiet I need comfort so it's a date"

Aang grinned smugly and walked Mai over to the bar.

**Author's Note:  
I love Mai and Aang together I think it's so cute! I hope there are now other MaixAang fans!**

**Okay first competition!**

**Think of a name for a MaixAang ship! I can't think of one!**

**I hope you enjoyed please review! Was Aang a little too OC? I thought his letter to Katara was a bit harsh but he has grown and is probably going through puberty so 'meh'.**

**I don't own avatar very sadly...**


	2. Are we going out?

Kissing the Avatar was- well she wasn't that sure about it. She only knew these things for certain-

It was nothing like how Zuko kissed

She didn't feel weird about it or anything even though she had to bend down a bit

That the feelings caused might of been because maybe she drank one too many spiked Lychee drinks

So in a way it was- nice.

So there they were standing in front of her house because Aang had kindly offered to walk her home (but really Mai grabbed his hand and drag him). But Aang really kissed her. Mai wondered whether he had one too many drinks as well, but he didn't seem to be wobbling as he walked like she was.

His lips were warm and soft and it felt so gentle nothing at all like Zuko's rougher lips and as he kissed she felt an instant reaction to kiss him back.

_Dear Agni _Mai thought _I sound like a romance novelist_.

She flopped onto her red covered bed and looked at her bedside table.

A picture of both her and Zuko lay on the firewood surface staring at her. She took the picture and observed it more carefully. She looked so dull on it. Do smiling not even wrapping her arms around him. It was just so formal and boring. Mai rolled her eyes. What was she thinking? This was not her. Definitely- she was the emotionless rock not some flimsy love sick bird. Amused at her own thoughts she wondered if the avatar could bend emotions. She took the painting of her ex-boyfriend and herself out of its frame and slipped it into a drawer of her bedside table. She wasn't going to tear it up; that would just say she was one of those typical girls.

Her mind drifted off the topic of her ex and went back to the Avatar. _It was just a simple little kiss that's all; we were out of our minds and to prove that you should remember the hangover you had this morning. Besides that- how old is he? Around ten or eleven probably...but still he has time to grow and all, wonder how he will look when he's older..._

The image of the Avatar taller, wearing his traditional air temple robes came into her mind. The next image was the Avatar as he was now and Mai compared the two images. The 'older' Avatar looked quite nice to be perfectly honest and when he took her to the bar for a drink he was certainly nice to her, that's for sure but a bit more annoying than Zuko. Though when the Avatar made mistakes it was...cute. With Zuko it just cramped his style and pushed his ego way to high...that ice cream...she didn't even like ice cream and that shell probably had something infested in it...not to mention the bad pick up lines...

Mai groaned and got up off the bed. Today she was supposed to attend a meeting with the Fire Lord, representative of the water tribe a.k.a his new girl friend, representative of the earth kingdom the blind little girl and the air nomads no one else but the Avatar himself. Mai was there because her father was political and slightly because she was the Fire Lord's ex girlfriend.

Getting there was easy, cross the street and there was the palace, sometimes it was nice to live near the palace. She found her way to the room where the meeting was held, already in the room was Zuko's new girlfriend's brother and his girlfriend, the water tribe girl who was all over Zuko and visa versa and the Avatar. Her eyes drifted to the Avatar and she felt her heart skip a beat. This was ridiculous! He looked back at her and smiled embarrassed by her constant gaze at him. Mai was repeating a mantra in her head-

_He's a kid! He's a kid! He's a kid!_

She instead looked over at Zuko making sure he knew she wasn't hurt by the break up, she was going to get even with him and she wasn't not going to show her weakness.

"Are we going to start?" she asked formally ignoring the glares from Katara.

"Miss Bei Fong has not arrived" snapped his girl friend. Mai sneered at her a walked over to the round table and took a seat. The Avatar came and sat next to her.

"Sooooo... how was your morning?"

"Got a hangover"

"Huh what's that?"

_See Mai? He doesn't even know what a hangover is! No way could you like him!_

"It's when you get a headache after drinking too much"

"Oh...is that my fault?"

"No, someone probably spiked the drinks"

"I'm glad I didn't have some then"

"You drunk that banana and onion juice"

The thought made Mai's stomach turn.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it"

"Thanks but I'm sticking to other drinks"

Aang laughed to Mai surprise.

_Did I just tell a joke? Or does this kid have a mental problem?_

"How old are you?" Mai asked.

"Me? I'm one hundred and thirteen soon"

"What?"

"My body was preserved in ice for a _while_"

_I kissed an old geezer!?_

"Oh"

"How old are you?"

"It's rude to ask a lady her age"

"Sorry"

"I'm turning fifteen in a fortnight"

"Really? Wow!"

Aang gleamed a smile at her and she couldn't resist smiling back.

There was silence between them for a while after that and Aang then made an uncertain question.

"Did you...ummm...like last night?"

_What am I going to say? What am I going to say? What am I going to say?_

"Yeah...I guess I did...why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the zoo I made at the earth kingdom one day and-"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well yes...but what's your answer?"

Mai froze.

"I don't know"

"Well do you want to go out with me?"

"yes"

"Well that's settled"

"okay..."

"Good. I'll tell you when okay?"

Then suddenly Aang swooped and planted a kiss on Mai's cheek. Mai thought she missed a few beats of her heart this time.

Everyone

Watching

Her

And

She

Just

Got

Kissed

On

The

Cheek

By

The

Avatar

Before she knew it herself she ran out of the room and back to her house, flung herself on her bed and tried to regain her breath.

_Aang asked me out. I accepted. This is so unhealthy for me! Too many emotions today!_

Mai heard a knock on the door.

_Please don't be him!_

"Mai? What's wrong?"

To her great relief it was her mother's voice and she entered the room looking at the Mai sprawled out on her bed.

"Mai what happened?"

"I think I'm going out with the Avatar"

**Author's Note: **

**Lol **

**Aang- Mai's anti drug.**

**I decided to update cause it's my birthday soon! Yay! Poor Mai but she's going to have to get used to the emotions...**

**Please Review!**

**Ephesians5-19**


	3. Unique

Mai looked at the full-body-length mirror in front of her. Was she too over dressed? Or not dressed enough?

_Get a grip Mai! He's just a kid as if he would look at the details!_

Mai looked back into the mirror maybe she should just wear her normal clothes to the earth kingdom. But then it was summer there her clothes would be to warm in the heat. She sighed and looked back in her wardrobe. Everything was red, brown, black or pink (which she hadn't worn since she was eight). Why did everyone wear the colors of their kingdom anyway? And she was going to see the Avatar would care about what she wore?

Mai's family's reaction to her going out with the Avatar although she told them it hadn't been confirmed that they were dating or even liking each other but that didn't seem to matter to her parents. Her father mentioned it was an even better match than the Fire Lord, her mother was already rearranging furniture to a nomadic style and checking wedding services of the region of the air monks, her little brother didn't seem to care while her other relatives spread the gossip throughout the Fire Nation and beyond. Mai had received letters of congratulations and hate from some pretty insipid fans of the Avatar. There was one particular hater that went by the named of 'Aang's Loving Future Wife' but whom Mai traced down (with the help of her father's place in the political status) to be a girl in an Earth Kingdom town called 'Meng'.

She went through the wardrobe again trying to find something that would be half suitable at least and then saw something glistening that had fallen off the rack. She bent down and picked it up.

_Orange isn't that bad I guess_

XOXOXO

Aang sat on top of Appa lazily picking his finger nails. Mai stared at him. It was dead of night since the trip wasn't going to be long and they had to leave early. It was winter in the Fire Nation so it was absolutely freezing for her in her short sleeved _orange_ dressed that stopped above her knees.

"Hi" she said nervously. Aang heard her and looked at her and then smiled.

"You look nice"

_That's it I'm going home right this minute and changing! I probably look absolutely ridiculous in this dress. _

"Thanks" she said. She couldn't move as much as she wanted to.

"You want to come up?"

"Sure"

Her body started obey her. But she walked towards the huge fluffy animal instead of away form it. Aang jumped from the saddle and landed graciously onto the ground next to her. He grinned and handed her a red poppy flower.

"Uhhh… I was told you give the girl a flower when you're on a date so…here you go" he said grinning. Mai accepted the flower.

"Okay now assuming you've never had a ride on a Sky Bison grab me and hold on tight okay?"

Mai did so silently and somewhat awkwardly. He wrapped his arms around her waist (she blushed) and jumped and then landed on the saddle.

"Avatar?"

"Aang" he corrected.

"Aang… are we… dating?"

_Take those words back Mai. You idiot1_

"Well is this a date?"

"Kind of"

"Well then define a date"

"Well you go somewhere together"

"Are we going to somewhere"

"Yes"

"Then there you have it"

"Don't be a smart mouth it makes me feel like a kid!" Mai shouted and crossed her arms.

_Oh no. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. _

But Aang laughed instead and then sat on the rider's spot. Now she was confused and frustrated.

"Did I say something funny? Why are you laughing?"

"Well your amusing"

"What?"

"I never met someone quite like you before"

"Well you are nothing like any other guy I have ever known! I get so confused sometimes on what you're going to do or what you are saying or even implying! It's hard!"

"First of all I'm not surprised that you haven't met another 113 year old boy and let's just say I'm…unique"

Mai then did the most unexpected thing she thought she could've done. She laughed. Aang stared at her almost awestruck and then smiled. Mai regained control of herself and then saw Aang look at her and she looked away from him.

"Your laugh…it's nice…I like it. Maybe that's what makes _you_ unique"

Aang turned and told the Bison to fly and it commanded. She had been complimented by the Avatar because of her laugh. She didn't laugh that often and she hadn't noticed that before. She looked at his back and then smiled but shook her head forgetting the thoughts and instead looking at the poppy flower. Mai reached to her hair at the back of her head and then let it out.

It all came undone. Hair toppled over her shoulders in big waves of black locks and stopped at her hip. Her little buns at the top of her head collapsed as well and she undid the pigtails. Her hair was just a massive piece of long black thick wavy hair that blew in the wind. She put some hair behind her ear and put the flower in place and then looked into the twinkling sky.

XOXOXO

Aang and Mai arrived at the Earth Kingdom in the late afternoon the next day.

**A/N Okay I know. I know. It takes one flight in this story from there to there in this story and episodes and episodes in the series but hey the Fire Nation was there, they had more people and they had to make sure they were not caught so that's got to put a while in there. Maybe it's just really a quick journey? Well can you just kick realism out the window and understand why I had to do this?**

Aang looked at Mai's reaction to the zoo and frowned.

"You don't like it?"

"Oh no it's just that I haven't been to a zoo for a long time"

"Really? Since when?"

"I think I'll keep that to myself "

Aang was silence knowing that was the only answer he was going to get. They walked through and saw the animals in silence. It was awkward for him. He didn't know that much about girls at all. A few times girls would come up to them and gloat over him but they managed to escape without Mai getting harassed. Aang observed her face she looked angry but still pretty- her hair was nice out.

"Oh look it's the Avatar Aang!"

Aang saw a little toddler tugging his pants.

"And it's a princess!"

Aang grinned at Mai's shocked face and blush. The little toddler girl went to Mai and beamed at her smiling.

"Your pretty!"

"Uh- thank you"

"And the flower is beautiful too. Mister Avatar did you get the flower for her"

Aang nodded. The toddler motioned for Mai to bend down and Mai looked at him nervously so he nodded at her as well. She bent down and the girl whispered something in her ear. Mai's face flushed red and she stood straight.

"Um…here you go, you can have this. How about that?"

Mai took the flower from her hair and handed it to the girl. The little girl smiled cheerfully.

"Maya there you are! Are you disturbing other people again?" a mother stomped towards the little girl.

"Don't worry she didn't disturb us at all" replied Aang.

"Oh- uh- Avatar Aang! I'm so sorry for my daughter's behaviour"

"Not at all. She is very cute"

"Well thank you. Good bye!" the mother shushed her daughter away looking embarrassed. The girl waved good bye.

"Good bye Avatar Aang! Good bye Princess!" she called out. Mai blushed once more. Aang wondered what the little girl had said to her.

"So…what did she whisper to you?"

"None of your business" said Mai firmly and stormed off to a little ice cream cart.

Aang grinned once more.

XOXOXO

Mai bent down worried as the little girl put her mouth close to her ear and whispered.

"Are you going to marry him?"

Mai was shocked. Her mind ran through thoughts of her in a wedding gown and Aang next to her formally dressed. She stumbled with words so said nothing and instead stood up and decided to avoid the conversation by giving the little girl something.

"Um…here you go, you can have this. How about that?"

Mai took the flower from her hair and felt herself shaking.

_What am I thinking?_

**Review please!**


	4. Meet the Family?

"I can't believe you're dating the avatar Mai" said Ty Lee chirpily.

"Yeah I know" replied Mai half heartedly gazing into the pond she had plopped a pebble into.

"Is there something wrong? Did something happen between you and the Avatar?"

There wasn't anything wrong between her and Aang. Everything was going fine. It was practically perfect. Aang took her around to different places and she found out many new things and even found she liked flying on the furry muss ball which Aang called Appa. Surprisingly she had fun but there was something that made her feel worse.

"Mai. Tell me what's wrong" commanded Ty Lee as she placed her feet on the ground after doing a hand stand. Mai looked at her friend's fully-covered-in-make-up face (as it had been since she joined the Kyoshi girls) and then turned away, but not wanting to her another 'closure is good' speech she looked back and answered.

"My parents want to meet Aang"

"What! But that's totally against the dating rules! There is a period of minimum four weeks until your boyfriends meets your family and you and the Avatar have been dating for only two weeks, three days, eight hours and approximately forty-two minutes!"

_What?_

"How did you figure that out?"

"Well you did tell me it was at the party right? But anyway the Avatar totally can't meet up with your parents yet!"

_His name is Aang_

"They've been bugging me for days to ask him"

"Say than your relationship with the Avatar is not that intimate yet but it's coming close"

_They would react badly..._

"Uh... let's leave that as a last resort"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of asking him"

"You can't do that!"

"Well Aang is really an understanding guy I think he can cope... What's with the teary eyes?"

Ty Lee hugged Mai tightly.

"Wow. Now I really see how much you love the Avatar! It's such a beautiful romance! I'm so happy for you that you finally fell in love!"

"Woah! Love? I'm not sure about that Ty Lee. I don't think I'm prepared in many ways to call this-"

"I shall write about this! _The Avatar and his Lady_. It will be a lovable story!"

"Okay..."

"Now you must go tell him!"

"Ty Lee slow down!"

**I do not know how to do the funny line thing to show a new scene so instead I shall go 'XOXOXOXO' because I love hugs and kisses.**

"Your parents want to have dinner with me?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean it's only been awhile since we started to date and everything so if you're uncomfortable with the idea or anything it's alright if you decide not to come. It's not that important or anything. Just my parents and little brother"

"Great. I'll go. When is it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll probably meet them sooner or later wouldn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay we're nearly back at your house"

Mai felt Appa start to descend and her hair flew up in the gentle wind. They landed and Aang jumped down then helped Mai off the saddle. Mai patted her dress and then looked at Aang.

"Thank you for showing me the fire lilies Aang"

"No problem. I liked them too"

"I'll tell you the date when my family decides on one"

"Okay"

Aang gave Mai a kiss on the cheek and said good bye to her before leaving on Appa. He had grown taller since the Fire Lord was defeated and his eyes level was almost up to hers. His voice had gone lower as well. Not the same child's voice which surprisingly Mai missed a bit.

She entered her house and was welcomed by her mother who was reading the book 'Fire Lady Standards'.

"So did you ask the Avatar?"

"Yes I did"

"And what did he say?"

"He can come"

Her mother smiled and stood up closing her book.

"Excellent. What time do you think he'll prefer we have tomorrow and all the nights after"

"Well mum I think four nights from now the lest or a week is good"

"We'll make it three nights from now. I hear there will be excellent weather that night. Warmer at least so we may be able to go outside and eat in the garden. He's a vegetarian isn't he? Then I'll have the cook find something for him. You'll tell him won't you?"

"Yeah"

"Beautiful. Oh and I just received the set of glass ware I ordered that would be beautiful..."

Her mother went on and Mai left to her room where she sat on her bed and stared at a picture (which replaced her picture of Zuko and her) of Aang and herself sitting by the fountain in the Air Temple. It had much more colour than the last picture which made Mai feel slightly better but not entirely better.

_Aang is going to be under so much pressure and is going to be my fault. Then he'll be mad at me and things will go bad- oh just burn me now!_

Things were going to go like this.

Parents pound him with questions

Aang will be annoyed

Blame it on Mai

Not treat Mai the same

Things go bad

Break-up

Made a laughing stock by _Him_ and the water peasant

_But Aang is understanding. Things can go better from this._

"Mai where did we put the silk table coverers?" yelled her mother.

_Who am I kidding?_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Remember you don't have to do this Aang"

"I know"

"Seriously if you don't want to I understand"

"It's alright"

"I'll still go out with you even if you never see my parents"

Aang hugged her suddenly making Mai blush.

"It's alright if _you_ don't want me to do this Mai" said Aang. He let go of her and smiled encouragingly.

"Do you really don't mind this?"

"I'll be safe. I've got you"

Mai felt her heart race as it had been doing for awhile when Aang complemented her. They walked to the front door slowly and Mai reached out for the handle and-

"Welcome Avatar to our humble abode!"

_Oh no_

Mai stood staring at her mother... and behind her people who by their looks and their voices were.

_Relatives._

Mai turned to Aang with a sorry look.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should never have done this. I'm sorry Aang. It's all over._

"Please come in and make yourself at home Avatar!"

They entered. Mai saw the blur of faces. Aunty Jackie, Uncle Yoyong, Lya and people she did not even recognise welcoming Aang saying congratulations. Soon Aang was taken by a crowded of people asking for birthdates, heights and favourite colours. Aang looked nervously but still smiling at them answering as much as he could. Mai raced to her mother after giving another worried look to Aang.

"Mum why is everyone here?"

"Well I told you to tell him if he wanted to have dinner with the _family_ dear"

"Well that's you, dad and the drooling baby not everyone else!"

"Be reasonable dear. Shall we start to eat everyone!"

And then Mai's voice was drowned in yells of cheers and clattering of plates. She was handed her own cutlery and plates and on the table (or really tables) covered in food. She was pushed into a seat which she noted was nine seats away from Aang who was still crowded around by her relatives.

_Everyone is here. Even Yuanita from the North Pole and Adit, Mima and who on earth is that!?_

Mai looked at the food on the tables. All vegetables.

_Aww mum!_

She was starving and what she wanted right now was a ton of ice-cream or meat and lot's of it not vegetables. She instead found some little Fire Nation treats and took a handful.

"Mai. Can I have your knives"

"Leave me alone Bayu"

"Quite a catch you got Mai"

"Thanks a lot Yoke"

"The Avatar and first the Fire Lord! What an eye you have Mai"

"Yeah I know Inge"

The minutes past on and Mai filled herself with any sweets she could find (of course because there was no meat) waiting for people to leave Aang alone so she could talk to him and apologise. Until she had enough of it and stormed outside to the garden.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Aang saw Mai leave with a troubled face and frowned.

_Something's wrong._

He excused himself and stood up walking to the garden door.

"Wait Avatar can I have a tattoo as well like-"

"Leave him. He's going to Mai. They can spend more time together"

"Oh yeah... but I want that tattoo-"

Aang went outside and shut the door behind him muffling all the voices. He spotted Mai sitting on a garden bench looking into a small pond.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"A bit" said Mai and then she chuckled. "And mum said it would be warm enough to have dinner outside..."

Aang took a seat next to her. Mai quickly turned to him.

"I'm sorry Aang. I know you must be angry at me and all. I should have never asked you to come"

"Woah! Wait Mai it's alright!"

"There is no way you can be that understanding!"

"Mai its fine! I actually thought it was quite fun"

"You're kidding. That can't be right. I really do like you Aang but you don't have to lie"

"I'm not lying Mai. I think it's great to meet your family! I never really had a mother, father, cousins or aunties and you do. I like the experience"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"okay..."

There was silence for a moment until Aang laughed.

"What?"

"That was the first time you said you liked me"

Aang saw Mai's cheeks flush with colour.

"Well- uh. I was proving my point"

"I know"

More silence.

"Mai I really do understand. I like meeting you family and even if they were the craziest monkeybats I had ever seen I would dislike you because of that. I really like you a lot too Mai"

Aang was pounded in a hug by Mai.

For a moment they embraced each other in silence not needing to talk to each other to show their feelings.

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favour"

"Okay"

"Always understand me and my problems and if I'm the one that's not understanding help me to understand"

"Would you like me to spoil you as well?"

"Yes"

"Then what will you like?"

"Meat. I need to eat meat"

"Okay. Well shall we first take the rest of the 'Meeting Relatives Ordeal'"

"Let's"

"Because Paul said he was going to play music using only glasses..."

They stood up and Aang gave Mai a kiss on the lips. It felt so warm, so right and beautiful even though it was just a small kiss. They took each other's hands and walked back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow this one is longer than the others. **

**Sorry for the late update. I was overseas for a while (with no internet). **

**I hope you like this chapter which I crammed probably the most soapiest scenes into.**

**Strangely it turned into something like 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' even though I didn't plan it to.**

**Reviews and Criticism please.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts and was Mai a little too OCC?**

**I'll update soon.**

**Ephesians5.19 **


	5. Changes

_I wonder if he knows or not. I didn't really tell him did I? I just mentioned it one night but that was before we started going out... It was a brief sentence and that was all I said about my _birthday.

Of course birthdays were never of much importance for Mai she had spent her last fourteen birthdays not making to much of a bother. Just take a day of and hang with some friends somewhere. her normal choice was to go see Ty Lee perform but she wasn't in the circus anymore but instead prancing around with fans her hands. There was always one time where she entered a martial arts competition for her birthday and got disqualified for using weapons and another time where she bought herself a new packet of knives. But this year was going to be different. _Had_ to be different.

Because now she had a boyfriend. She wasn't with Zuko on her last birthday. In fact her last birthday was 'celebrated' with her baby brother and herself. Though she didn't mind. Birthdays were necessarily important. It just signified that you managed to survive another year of your life didn't it?

_But I can't get it out of my head! I keep thinking is he going to do something? If so then what? Did he remember? Does he know? Did I tell him? When is his birthday anyway? Ever since I hooked up with Aang I have so many thoughts that I never had before! I'm sure somehow this isn't healthy for me..._

"Miss Mai would you please answer the question? What was Fire Lord Chow Mein's dragon called and what promoted him to build the Dragon Temple?"

Mai flicked out of daydreaming (something that was definitely wrong with her) and turned to her history teacher.

"His dragon was named Rajji and his soul was intwined with his own dragon's. As most Fire Lord built a special place for themselves being a spiritual part with his dragon Fire Lord Chow Mein dedicated a temple to the dragons which was then destroyed but isolation and decay"

Her teacher 'humphed' and went on to read another passage of some other boring part of fire nation history. Other girls stared at her but when she glared they looked away and whispered (loudly).

"Did you see that she was actually _daydreaming_"

_Like I haven't caught you doing worst._

"She was probably thinking about her boyfriend... the _avatar_"

_I'm sure none of you girls ever think about guys during class._

"Yeah. And it's her birthday soon isn't it? I bet you she was thinking about what he would give her"

_What are you people mind readers?_

"It makes me wonder how far they've gone. Isn't he younger than her? More easy to take advantage I guess..."

_What! I don't want to know what you're referring to._

"She doesn't deserve him. She's probably just threatened if with her knives to go out with her. I mean after getting dumped by _Zuko_ for that _pesky water tribe peasant_ she would've wanted to get back at him. What way to do that to go out with the world's saviour?"

_Hmm... What's your name cause you're gonna get pummeled in the next break._

"The avatar is cute though. He's been growing so fast! I'm gonna cry when he leaves the Fire Nation. His fan club is absolutely awesome! They were giving out free posters of his smile a few days ago!"

_I think I got one of those..._

"But most certainly Mai is just using him. She probably doesn't even see his worth. I bet he'll dump her- daggers or no and go for another girl instead. Maybe one that is not so _old for him_"

_hehe... you're going down girl..._

Mai felt the heat rising to her cheeks. Anger, frustration... was that really what people thought about her?

_They're just jealous! Besides when did gossip affect me anyway?_

The bell rang clearly and a sea of girls picked their books and exited the room, their voices still loud enough to hear.

"And her hair? Ew! I seriously wonder why she keeps it that way! It looks like a wig for Agni's sake!"

_My hair?_

Mai subconsciously twirled her fingers through her hair.

_I haven't changed it for years. It is a bit too long. I wonder if Aang likes girls with short or long hair..._

Mai shook her head and went to her locker packing for the day and heading out the Royal Fire Academy for Girls' gates. She thought more about her hair. The way it looked, how she did it in the mornings, what she had to do when she had a bad hair day and how long had she had the same hairstyle for. She walked home frustrated entering the door to find her mother sitting down reading 'Fire Nations Home Style'.

"How was school dear?"

"Same as usual"

Mai put her drawstring bag on the table and took a piece of fruit from a bowl.

"Mum?"

"Yes Mai?"

"How long have I had this style of hair for?"

"Well- I- Honestly I can't remember you've had that dear style for so long- oh wait! Yes I remember now! It's when that dear Zuko was over when you were little a complemented on your hair! Such a sweet boy but to think he chose a water tribe girl over my daughter... such a mistake. I never really..."

Her mother's voice droned on but Mai had made a decision.

_That's it! The hair goes!_

"Well Mum I was thinking of changing it. Might as well do it now. Bye!"

She left without a word closing the door behind her as she heard her baby brother start to cry and her mother rushing to help him.

There was only one hair dresser that Mai and that was the one that she had gone to since she was born. She had never made an effort with her hair. It wasn't important but ever since she started to date Aang... well she thought of herself differently and she couldn't determine whether these were good or bad things.

"Ah Mai! The same as usual I presume?"

Mai shook her head.

"I want a bit of a change"

The lady at the desk looked at her quizzically but then showed Mai to a chair for her hair to be done. A man was serving her this time and from the way he spoke he didn't seem to be so... manly...

"So how would you like it to be done?" he asked taking out the little buns in Mai's hair which made it go straight down the chair.

"I don't know! Cut it. Just make it short or whatever you think looks good- please"

He ran fingers through her hair and held a piece that was halfway down her back.

"This much?"

"More"

He held a part just below her shoulders"

"This?"

"More"

A bit above the shoulders.

"Enough?"

"More"

A few inches below her ear.

"Here?"

"Yes"

The man looked at the length of her hair.

"Are you sure? It will take a very long time to grow back"

"I'm sure just cut it anyway you think would look best"

"There are some paintings of hair styles would you like to browse first before you make a decision?"

"_Cut it now_"

And he obeyed. With the scissors in his hand he cut her hair which fell to the ground. She watched it fall. It felt immensely good. He cut around her head for a bass and then pinned some hair up so he could do it more carefully. He restyled the fringe and Mai had to close her eyes so hair wouldn't fall into her eyes. When he was done he brushed off hairs that had fallen on her shoulders and Mai looked at herself in the mirror.

"_There _it's _done_" he said happily. Mai gaped at her image. It was so _short_.

_Well what did you expect Mai? You had really long hair before._

Her fringed was more angled her hair was basically a short straight cut that was slightly longer at the front to frame her face. She looked so different. She looked more of a person who enjoyed herself. She looked like she really had _changed_.

_Mai what is wrong with you? When did you start acting like this? This isn't you. Not the you before. You never worried about these things. _

"Thank you" she choked out. She payed and left walking slowly thinking about how she had changed.

_You never thought about yourself this way. You never cared Mai. It's all because of Aang... But I really like Aang! _

She past a few stalls and found one that was selling hats. She bought one that had a large brim to hide herself away in her thoughts. Putting it over her eyes she walked on clumsily not able to see where she was going that well.

"Mai? What are you doing you're barely able to see with that hat?"

_Oh no. That's Aang I know his voice. He'll probably laugh at me._

She felt hands take off her hat and she looked into Aang's grey eyes which looked at her in surprise. Mai sweared he had grown again. He looked a bit taller than her actually.

"I...Hi Aang. I cut my hair a bit..."

Aang's face spread with a smile.

"It looks great!" he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Mai smiled.

_When did I start being like this? Ever since I met Aang I've been more feminine. I've had weird thoughts. I've changed. But how can i tell if I like these changes._

Aang wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Mai hugged him back feeling the warmth of his body. She felt happy even though she didn't know what she really was feeling with the mess in her head.

_Oh well! If these are the feelings that come with Aang I don't care. He's worth it._

Aang let her go and put his hand in hers.

"I heard it was your birthday in two days! How come you didn't tell me? I'm the Avatar but I wouldn't have been able to plan something if I found out any later!"

"I told you before. I said that it was my birthday in a fortnight or two weeks or so didn't I?"

"You never thought to remind me?"

"It's not too important you don't have to do anything special or anything. I've have a boring list of birthdays I've had"

They both started to walk hand in hand. The evening sun was setting beyond them and a few people looked at them and whispered things when Mai could see and hear them. It made her slightly uncomfortable but she was more interested in what Aang was saying instead.

"Well change is always good. I can plan something in the next two days. Some of the meetings I attend are boring anyway. This is a good excuse to think about it during then..."

_Yes he's definitely worth all the changes in the world._

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar other wise the story would've ended in Zutara and Ozai would've died.**

**Finally it's done and finally I updated! Yay! I feel so proud.**

**I'm so sorry I've had assignments after assignments (and I still have two that are due tommorow...woops). Blame my teachers not me.**

**Well I always wondered what Mai would look like with short hair. I'll draw her with it now and then give you guys a link when I'm done but for now use your imaginations instead.**

**I always thought Aang would give a growing affect on Mai and changed her in a few ways. Aang's definitely a good change though.**

**I hope you all enjoyed please review and all.**

**Ephesians5.19**


	6. Complications

**A/N: Hello there! Yes I know I never do the author's notes at the beginning really but I would like to say that I have taken Mai so off character that I would like to make sure she gets back on track. Was actually thinking of deleting last chap because of her mannerism that weren't like her but your reviews encouraged me so thank you the two who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Don't own Avatar and if I did it would be last on charts of the world and top on the fangirls hearts.**

**But at last there are zutarians that are crying in pain of Kataang being cannon... see why I don't own it? **

Mai sat in the round tabled room bored. She always came early to the 'Peace Meetings' gave her a reason to wag a bit of school and if it went on long enough then she could miss out three quarters of the day, if it went insanely long then there's the day gone but homework was always sent to her home but that was better than slaving around all day. The door creaked open and came in the water bender. She looked at Mai in shock and then as if she was about to laugh but her face straightened and she took a seat opposite Mai on the table.

"Hello Mai. You look nice with your new haircut" she said as if she was trying to be nice.

"Thanks..."

There was silence...well literary.

_What does that pesky water bender think she is doing? Commenting my hair. I know she's probably laughing on the inside thinking that Zuko was better off without me and how ridiculous I look. Well I actually like my hair. It's better than before. Whatever Zuko thought looked nice on me he's wrong. He can choose the peasant's next hairstyle and I'll get to torment her for eternity._

"I guess you're going to miss Aang for a while. Since we're going away for a bit"

"What?"

_Great now she has that 'OhHeHasn'tToldYou?' look on her face. She's making this whole thing up to get me upset. She's just jealous because I'm going out with Aang and she's found out how much she needs him. She would've gotten nowhere without Aang's help and she knows it. _

"Didn't Aang tell you?"- _Knew she would say that_ – "We're leaving soon for the South Pole since that's where we think needs the most rebuilding and since of the bad relationship the Fire Nation had with them. They still hold a grudge ever since the attack from years ago. But of course you should already know that if you had been listening to the meetings we've had"

"Are you accusing me of slacking off these meetings? I come here bright and early!"

"I know you're so sweet letting those girls at your school have a few hours to have without your presence!"

"Well the only reason the South Pole was chosen because you used Zuko to agree with you and then rebuilding on your precious pesky village can be done!"

"Wow Mai I never thought that you could express your emotions! I guess you really dislike me that much"

"You bet I do. How could have been so heartless to do that to Aang? He was heartbroken you could of at least explained it to him better why you were betraying him after he made you successful by bringing you across the world so you could play with your magic water! And Zuko told me you were nice!"

"And why is Aang that important to you? I remember you never helped us on our journey which could take our lives. Oh no you were trying to help the end of the world!"

"I helped your brother, Zuko, that fan girl and your father escape! And you know well enough that Aang and I are going out!"

"Oh yes you did those things but why? Because of Zuko. Did you really give any care in the world that the entire future of the world lay on our shoulders and that you were trying to stop us?"

"I was proving a point to him. I had to endure torture from his own sister because of what I did and that was fine with me"

"So brave of you. But we all know that you're dating Aang just to get back at me. The whole nation knows"

"That is not true. I really do like Aang"

"As what? A person you can use? Did you ever even ask him whether he still loves me or not?"

_No I haven't. I didn't need to. He can't still like this girl._

"I take that as a no. And you know it Mai. The only reason you're mad at me is because Zuko chose me over you not because I broke up with Aang. I still love Aang as a friend which is more that I can say of you"

_Why did I start going out with Aang? She's toying with me. I like Aang he makes me feel different and we suit each other that's why. I may not like Zuko that much anymore but I wouldn't use Aang. How could I? He's different form Zuko. But why didn't Aang tell me about going away? Or wasn't I listening in the meetings. It's my birthday tomorrow isn't it? _

The door creaked open and Aang came in looked at both girls and made a nervous face. Mai was in awestruck with her thoughts and Katara looked so proud of herself.

"Why does Mai look like she's been stabbed with her own knives?" he asked. Mai caught herself from subconsciousness and looked at Aang quickly. Then it became a glare.

_He knew he didn't tell me. That's what happened._

"Aang are you going away somewhere soon?" she said in a firm voice. Aang gave her a worried look. When Mai was angry she was scary.

"Well- we've- uh The Fire Nation council decided that we needed to help rebuild some places and being the Avatar I have to go help"

"And when were you going to tell me about this?"

"I only found out yesterday Mai"

"Oh and you couldn't tell me yesterday? Send a hawk? A messenger? Anything?"

Anger welled inside her but not exactly anger. Some other emotion one she already knew.

"Mai I was going to tell you"

_I know I believe that. But why is this pesky water bender treating me like this? Why is everyone against me? If you told me sooner I might not be like this. Can't you see everyone treats me awful besides you? Can't you help me?_

"Mai I'm sorry if you are angry that I didn't tell you"

"Aang she's not listening to you. She's about throw daggers at you. That is a good idea. Why don't you go a play with you knives while we talk about the future of this world?"

"Katara!"

Mai turned to Aang for help. She had no idea whatsoever to say.

"Mai- Katara is just not in a good mood today she has days like this-"

"You're making excuses for her?" Mai asked.

"No. Don't look at me that way Mai"

"Are you on my side"

"Yes! I mean no- I'm not on anybody's side. I'm the peace maker here Mai understand that. I'll help you to understand it"

"I'm sorry Aang but that's not good enough for me"

Katara 'hmphed' and Aang opened his mouth to try and persuade her otherwise.

"Mai-"

"Avatar! Lady Katara! Please come quick! Miss Bei Fong is missing!" said a Fire Nation messenger who ran into the room. Aang and Katara switched worried looks and then ran off to follow the messenger. Mai slumped in her chair and folded her arms.

These feelings were dejectedness, betrayal and loneliness. Emotions she had been far to accompanied with already. But old friends are naturally welcomed.

_It's my life. It's better feeling nothing because you don't get hurt. Not even by people you should be able to trust. _

Mai looked at the Fire Hawk clock at the end of the room ticking away noisily. She wouldn't been coming back to school today. She had knife throwing practice to do.

**A/N: Err the complication arises. You didn't think I would make it happily ever after did you? Yes Toph is missing if you read the summary you should know but it's finally going to be added in.**

**Still can't decide which person I should put Toph with because I'm a Tokka fan and that would put it way out line with complications if she went off with Sokka...**

**Hopes you likes.**

Ephesians5-19


	7. So Screwed Up

**Going to School**

"Ah good morning Mai how are you- oh! Well I'm sorry excuse me! I'll be on my way, have a nice day!"

_Yeah you better run._

Mai looked back up to where she was walking. In her school uniform- okay not really her uniform it had a few adjustments. Her tunic that was only meant to reach her knees were at her ankles, her under shirt's sleeves had been ripped to a short length and the unnecessary black long jacket matched her black shoes as well. It was a pretty good thing that you could tell when not to disturb Mai.

"Wow look whose here. Mai you look worse than ever" said a classmate whom she did not recognise. "You got dumped again?"

Mai smiled at the girl.

"No. I did the dumping this time. I'm feeling a lot better now it must have shown in my appearance that's all" she said and smiled again with every black electric wave pinning the girl. Her face went white.

"Yeah you do seem different" she said nervously. Mai waved a hand in goodbye.

**In the class room**

"Excuse me miss?" Mai said raising her hand. The old teacher looked at her.

"Yes Mai?" said the teacher timidly.

"If the previous Fire Lord really did start the war in spite of wanting power how come before the world came together again the Fire Nation still promoted that we the fire nation were better?"

"Well that topic can be debated Mai we-"

"And really we did win. We were the most powerful weren't we? And the entire fire nation not just because of the Fire Lord thought so"

"But that was because of the comet-"

"Yes the comet. I know all about that. But of course that was the starting point. The truth is that we were more powerful. We could've done it before but we just waited. The comet only came once but we defeated the entire nations after hitting one spot"

"That was because once one thing is gone it changes everything. Our world is an ecosystem Mai-"

"Whatever. But how did we destroy the South Pole? How did we manage to kill off the entire air nation when no outsider had been there. We are stronger. Don't you think so?"

"I think that-"

"Well I definitely think we're stronger. And there current leaders for the nations are just tree hugging people wanting peace, when if in control by a more powerful leader we could be even stronger"

"Mai I think you're-"

"You think I'm what?"

Nobody spoke after that.

**Lunch**

Mai ate alone as usual sitting on the ground talking to no one.

"Hey Mai"

_Why does everyone know my name but I don't know anyone?_

Mai looked up and saw a girl brown hair, straight and long looking down on her. Her uniform was also a bit altered.

"Hey" Mai answered.

"Nice speech in class. That loon teacher sure doesn't know what she's talking about. This whole peace thing is stupid. I don't get why the world can't see we'll lead them better than they are leading themselves"

"Tell me about it, it's the blind leading the blind"

"Come sit with us today I think you'll fit in" said the girl.

Mai stood up and followed the girl to a group of girls sitting down. There were only three more, one hanging from a tree another sitting crossed legged on the ground the other shuffling a deck of cards.

"What? You. I thought you were with the peace loving Avatar" said the girl hanging from the tree her pigtails waving in the air.

"Not anymore" Mai said as if it was something not important at all.

"Hey it's cool guys Mai's with us" said the girl. "Mai meet Lyla, Mint and Mo. I'm Takara but call me Takki"

"Yeah since your name is basically that stuffed up prince's girlfriend" said Mo still hanging from the tree.

"Katara?" Mai said. "Yeah she's a loon" and sat down next to Lyla who was still shuffling the cards.

Mint sighed and took a grass blade burning it in her fingers.

"Those peace loving people are annoying me big time" said Mint.

"We nearly had the world in control! DAM AVATAR!" shouted Mo. Lyla stopped shuffling cards.

"Anger is not the way to resolve this" said Lyla closing her eyes. "Action is"

"I'll say" said Mint.

"Anyway Mai could get to the Avatar couldn't you?" said Takki. Everyone looked at Mai.

"Yeah. Sure. It's not like he suspects me or something" said Mai without any pause. Everyone smiled.

"Hang out with us after school, we want to show you something"

Was Mai wondering if she made the right decision. Of course she was. She wasn't that stupid to go in some rebellion just because Aang choose something else over her. But now Zuko was out, Aang was definitely zooming across the planet away from her life, the fire nation was all she had left. Well that and Tylee but she was having fun with her fan waving friends and Mai didn't want to ruin that for her.

After class Mai caught up with the four girls and they walk out of the gate together. They spotted a huge crowd. Of girls circling something. Mai could here a voice.

"Excuse me! I need to get to someone. I'm sorry! OW! No please let me go"

Mai froze.

_Oh no. That's Aang._

"What are they all excited about?" asked Mo peering at the crowd.

"It's the Avatar" Mai mumbled.

"They're brain washed" said Mint.

"Tell me about it" said Mai loudly.

"Mai?" said Aang over the crowd of girls. "Mai is that you"

Mai was horror struck when Aang bounced up into the air and caught her eyes.

"MAI!"

Mai took the hands and arms of the girls and shouted 'let's get out of her', but they let go of her and raced for Aang, Mint fire bending as she went.

_Dratz no! What was I thinking?_

"Mai! It's meeee AAAAANNNNNGGGGG, I've come to-"

"Get away girls. It's gonna be HOT IN HERE" shouted Mint as fire blasted.

Now there was only one thing in Mai's mind.

_Run._

Mai felt Aang's earth bending grab her ankles. She got her daggers and slit the ground away running again.

"Catch him Lyla!" cried out Mo. Mai looked back and saw Lyla fire bending cards at Aang trying to slice his clothes and then building a fire walk around him. Aang jump out of it and tried running for Mai again. Mo came into Aang view she stick a small stick out of her pocket clicked a button and it turned into a flaming metal pole. Twirling it around in her fingers she aimed for Aang but he dodged the attacks and then kept running.

"MAAAAIIIII!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE CREEP!"

Aang was catching up. He air bended and jumped flying towards her. Mia only had time to turn before he landed on top of her.

"Mai!" said Aang. "Happy Birthday!"

"Get of me!" shouted Mai throwing him off.

"Nice work Mai you got him" said Takki. Everyone circled around the dazed Aang while Mai stood up and wiped the dust off her jacket.

"Now Avatar we want you to stop this peace loving act" said Mint smiling evilly. Aang looked at the frustrated.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST ME TALKING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed out. Suddenly the four girls were trapped in ground around there ankles. Toph jumped from the roof and landed next to them. Aang looked at her annoyed.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" asked Toph sarcastically. She turned.

"Alright girls follow me" said Toph. Dirt shackles tied around their wrist and they slid along pouting as Toph walked leading them.

Mai was out of any breath that was left in her. Aang crawled over to her and to her surprise came and kissed her softly on the lips.

"h- Happy birthday Mai" he said and grinned. Mai felt the heat in her cheeks explode, butterflies swam in her insides and every limb in her body wanted to kiss him back. Realising this she slammed her fist onto the ground.

_Dammit! Why do I still! ARGH!_

"Mai are you okay? I'm sorry was I too forceful?"

Mai shook her head.

"No it's not that it's- Why do I still feel like this? Why can't it go away?"

"You can't get rid of love that easily Mai" said Aang and held her in his arms. Mai frowned.

_How many times is he going to be right?_

They sat in silence. A few people looked, some just walked on without noticing. They didn't move at all for most of the time.

"Soooo.... how's your birthday been so far?" Aang asked.

"It's better now" she said

"That's good"

.....silence.

"So you got Toph back?' asked Mai.

"Yeah. It ends up someone was trying to kidnap her and make her the queen of- I can't remember. She ended up kicking their buts and meeting us as we were half-way there"

Mai chuckled.

"Who were your friends?"

"Mo, Mint, Lyla and Takki? I met them today. They aren't happy with you"

"Great I love new friends"

Mai smiled and looked at Aang. Such beautiful grey eyes.

"Thanks Aang"

"Happy Fifteenth Mai"

And he kissed her again and Mai kissed back. Knowing that they weren't much of a kissing couple they stopped after a few. Mai laid back in Aang's arms and remembered what he said.

_You can't get rid of love that easily Mai._

"So this is love is it?" asked Mai.

"Yep"

"Then it is so screwed up"

**A/N: **

**Sorry I take so long to update.**

**Mo, Lyla, Mint and Takki will reappear in later chapters.**


	8. Worth

**A/N: I know, it's been such a long time and I haven't updated in a year or so. But this, has got to be my favourite story I've written. And I had to come back to it.**

Mai liked hugs. Surprising right? She knew she didn't look like the huggy type but ever since she and Aang had started going out, she had been liking them a lot more. She breathed in the scent of his clothes and clung to him tightly.

"Uh... Mai? So do you want to go?"

She didn't answer. She started to rate the best hugs she had gotten in her whole life. Ty Lee's hugs should come into the top ten but Aang's hugs were coming first no doubt.

"Mai? Can you hear me?"

"Shut up, you're ruining my moment" she muttered. Now back to that list, it was hard to rate all of Aang's hugs, they've hugged quite a few times even though they had been dating for around a month.

"Mai... we were talking about something important?" he said. Mai frowned, squeezed enough to make it hurt, took another deep breath and let go.

Aang smiled trying to cover the pain of his bruised rib cage.

"What is it?" she asked gruffly.

"I said 'Do you want to come to the South Pole with me?'" Aang repeated.

He had interrupted her hugging time for this?

"And why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"Cause I have to go and I'll be gone for a month or so and I was hoping you'd miss me and want to come along" he explained cheerfully.

Mai didn't smile, instead she put her hands on his shoulders.

"As your girlfriend I'm hoping you understand this" she started. Aang nodded ready for anything even if it meant being lonely and separated for a month- hell he could be ready for that.

"I want to see if you- Can you actually picture me in the snow?" she asked him.

Aang started to shake his head but then thought about it a bit more, trying to see if he could picture her in an eskimo suit.

"I spent 100 years in an iceberg I'm sure you can spend a month in snow" he said calmly smiling. Aang being a lot more mature annoyed Mai a bit when it came to arguements.

She pouted a bit more not liking the idea of being cold for a whole month.

"You'll have to go without hugs for a whole month" he taunted.

Mai glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare" she said.

"Oh I think I probably could" he challenged.

Mai started to actually think about it. A whole month without a hug from Aang. A whole month without Aang. And they had just gone through an almost break-up and finally had gotten through the oddities (like Aang habit of drinking onion and banana juice).

"I need to go Mai, it's my role as the Avatar- but I really want you to come with me. I honestly do. Please come with me" he said taking her hands in his.

"I liked it when you were still kiddish. It's hard to win arguments now"

"I promise that you won't get to cold"

"You better give me pretty damn good hugs" she warned him and to show she was not joking she took out a knife from her sleeve.

Aang smiled, slightly threatened by instead hugged her with a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry we'll travel on Appa" he said.

"Great more flying. But what am I supposed to do there?"

"We can go penguin sledding" he told her.

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Forget that idea then" he said and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" he said and turned to leave. She caught him by the shoulder.

"I only got a hug for 50 seconds, what happened to three minute minimum hugs?"

Aang smiled and turned to her again. Mai sure was a challenging girlfriend but hey she was worth it.

**A/N: I give a triple somersault from the moon landing on earth in a bow to all of you who have waited so long. **

**I give you my sincere apologies as well.**

**Well, this is a longer explanation. I got a huge writers block, got a broken heart about a year back and I sort of left everything and didn't come back to it. **

**But about two months ago something started nagging me. I thought of Mai and how unique he character was and I wanted to write about it. Insanity is also my favourite story as I love Mai and Aang together so much. **

**So I came back and wrote another chapter and yes I promise sooner updates.**

**This was more of a fluff piece as I haven't written in sooooo long.**

**Please continue reading! I beg you! I promise not to be bad again and follow this to the end!**

**Your deeply sorry and humbled author Ephesians5.19**


	9. Secrets

**A/N: I finalised how I was going to end this story, but don't worry the end isn't going to come too soon.**

**Chapter 8 There are Some Things You Don't Tell**

Mai wasn't in a good mood. Well Aang had convinced her to go to the coldest place on Earth for a month and they now had to travel for a week and a half to get there, on a flying bison which she still wasn't used to... oh- and with his ex-girlfriend.

Well she had totally forgotten about Miss FloozyPants and Aang just happened not to remember to tell her about her coming.

She sat at the back of the saddle frowning and occasionally glaring at Aang when he gave a concerned look back at her which ended with his face going extremely pale and turning back to flying Appa.

The water bender girl was calmly patching up a shirt sitting on one of the sides and ignoring her existence. Mai didn't know if that or her actually talking to her would annoy her more.

"So guys, we'll be setting up camp at a place not so far from here" Aang said, Mai gave no response but Katara did.

"Well that gives me time to make dinner then" said Katara, she then turned to Mai, "What would you like to eat Mai?". Her smile was so sweet it was sickening.

"I don't really care" Mai bluntly replied and didn't speak until they finally landed on ground.

She did her part as she did every night helping to set up camp but it seemed since Aang had pretty much mastered all the elements he did most of the work.

After that she needed time to cool of and decided to visit the shores that were close by.

"Don't stray to far though" Aang told her and she nodded in response.

She walked through the foilage thinking of all the other things she could be doing right now. At home reading a book, throwing darts at anything really or just plain out relaxing.

She could hear the lapping of the ocean now and the air smelt of salt. She took a deep breath in and took of her shoes to walk on the wet sand and looked at the sunset that was still a bright orange.

She felt the hand slip around her own and she closed her eyes leaning her head on the shoulder she knew was there.

"I didn't mean to forget to tell you Katara was coming" Aang whispered to her.

"I know" she said as they walked hand in hand. Aang sighed a sigh of relief.

"I don't mean to be that cold but every time I'm around her I can't help being like I was before" she confessed.

"Like you were before?"

"Before, I started dating you" she answered pleased by the blush that appeared on Aang's face.

"It's not just you though" Aang told her, "Katara isn't being that great as well"

Mai snorted and then wished she hadn't done such an unlady like thing.

"I don't know what's wrong with her but I was thinking that maybe you can find out" he said. Mai blinked and looked at him stopping in her tracks.

"Uh- what?"

"You know... girl-talk"

"Think about what you are saying Aang"

"It's possible"

"But very unlikely"

"Please for me?" Aang pleaded, "You guys aren't the only ones suffering, sometimes everything is just so awkward"

Mai started to think it through, it was true Aang was much as a victim as she was.

"Okay" she told him. Aang smiled and squeezed her hand. They walked for a few more moments on the beach talking about the colour orange till they returned to camp where Katara had finished cooking dinner. Mai saw the frown that quickly appeared when she saw that they were holding hands.

They had dinner in semi-silence as Aang was the only one talking trying to get them to talk to each other but Mai instead studied Katara, trying to figure what she could about the girl. She noticed each time Aang held her hand or put his arm on her back that she would blink a bit.

She ate away at the question as she ate away her food. After they had finished eating Aang decided to get up.

"I'm going to walk around the area and see what's around here" he told them and gave a look to Mai. He left whistling a tune.

Katara started to take the dirty bowls but Mai just sat there. Katara looked at her nervously, Mai realised that she must have been staring at Katara all through out dinner and almost laughed as she knew that would've disturbed Aang just as much.

"You believe that I don't like Aang" she stated. Katara looked at her surprised.

"You think I'm just using him to get back at you and Zuko. You think I don't actually like him" she continued. Katara regained herself and started walk to the pot of the hot water.

"Well you guess aren't exactly who people would think would become a couple" Katara said laughing awkwardly. Mai took the pan and followed her to the pot of water.

"Neither did I" she admitted. She started helping with the washing.

"I do like him Katara" she said when she caught her eye. Katara stopped for a moment and breathed deep.

"I know you do" she said.

Mai was surprised.

"You do?"

Katara looked up at her again.

"I can see it. You've changed so much you know? Aang too. You're both- how do I put this- well you compliment each other. You take turns in being mature so neither of you get tired of always being responsible, you give one another company and have this sort of bond which Aang and I never had, almost as if you can tell what the other is thinking" Katara continued, "And it's obvious, you always soften up when Aang is with you, you almost seem like a normal girl in love- no offense"

Mai was a bit confused now.

"Then what is you're problem with me?"

Katara laughed a bit.

"Well... I guess... I didn't think Aang would end up with you, I thought Toph maybe or maybe a really nice fan girl that would be great to him. But you- it never crossed my mind. And a guess for a while I-"

"You thought I didn't deserve him" Mai finished but she was laughing. Katara ducked her head in embarrassment and continued to wash the dishes.

"And jealous" she admitted, "Aang and I have known each other for a lot longer and have gone through more things but you too seem so close. Closer then we were"

Mai couldn't help but laugh and Katara joined in.

"So how is it with you and Zuko?" she asked. Katara was stunned that she would ask about them.

"We're good, we've been trying to track down his mother" she told her. Mai nodded, this wasn't anything new, ever since the war ending Zuko had proportioned a part of his time to find his mother.

"I think that was how we ended up together" Katara told Mai, "We spent quite a bit of time with each other and we both understood what it was like to lose something important to us"

Mai nodded, she knew she had a pretty pampered life compared to Katara and Aang.

"I hope you know we never meant to hurt you guys by going out" Katara said. Mai looked at her seriously but her face softened to a smile.

"It's alright, I prefer Aang anyway" she said half jokingly, she gave the dishes for Katara to dry.

"We don't have to be great friends right away Mai" Katara said, "But maybe someday, you might want to..."

Mai smiled at her genuinely.

"I think I would like that"

When Aang came back to the camp after thirty minutes on a mountain begging the Gods to make Katara and Mai the best of friends forever and five minutes of trying to make himself look like he wasn't crying and pleading he noticed something was different in the atmosphere. Like something heavy had just been taken off and removed.

He sat next to Mai who was at the campfire, Katara must've gone to sleep already.

"What happened?" he asked after letting some silence past. Mai smiled at him with fake pleasantness.

"Nothing" she said.

**A/N: Well I couldn't have Katara and Mai hate each other, it would ruin Katara's character. Though sometimes I get annoyed at Katara for being so boy hungry.**

**Katara's mind: Deep emotional conversation. Tell over used story of mother's death. Plus 20 chances of a relationship. **

**They're not going to be besties or BFFLs or anything but they can be on each other's good side. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Penguin Sledding

**Chapter 10 New Things Are Fun But Challenging**

The journey after her conversation with Katara was a lot better after that. Katara taught her how to sew, normally she would think sewing or needlework was a fiddle thing to do but she saw how much skill it actually took and also a decorated book mark that Katara was making for Zuko and she thought she could make something useful for Aang.

Aang smiled when he saw that they were getting along and didn't say anything about it until they were alone when he gave her his thanks and a lingering kiss.

But now they had arrived at the South Pole and her mood was slowly dampening again. She couldn't do that much as Aang and Katara were busy helping the North Pole benders with making more houses. Walls had been put up a long time ago from the North Pole but a lot of construction was still needed as most benders went for war effort.

It was cold and she had donned her mother's specially made pale red coat and had two layers of gloves to warm her icy fingers. It was times like these that she thought that being a firebender would be helpful as she looked at Aang warming up his fingers using warmth from a small flame in his hands.

In the time she had been there she had spent a lot of time helping Katara's grandmother cooking for the tribe where she couldn't help but thinking that she would use these skills later on when it came to feeding her family and looking after the kids of the tribes where she noted not to have more than three kids.

They called her 'Jie Jie Mai Mai', big sister Mai, which she rather liked though sometimes she thought they were more annoying than her younger brother.

Still she found herself rather lonely as neither Katara or Aang could stay with her and other members of the tribes were quite a bit older than herself.

"Stop running around like that" she cried out as she tried to keep the kids away from the benders constructing columns. They all giggled and laughed, continuing to run in circles. She looked behind her and saw Aang coming for lunch but she was displeased to see the small group of girls that had come from the North Pole that crowded around him.

They were another down side, being water benders they could stay with Aang all day while she couldn't. She frowned unconsciously reminded herself to threaten them with knives later on.

"Don't worry about it" Katara said behind her. Mai turned around. She hadn't noticed the water bender before.

"He only has eyes for you" she told her smiling knowingly, "And he misses you to, but he has his duties as Avatar and all that"

Mai didn't smile though she felt a bit better after being reassured.

"Those girls still need to know to keep their hands off though" she said bitterly, she gathered the children and told them that they need to go back for lunch now. They all followed her and went towards Aang who had managed to get away from the fan group.

He smiled at her and she immediately felt a lot better than she did before. He hugged her in welcome and they continued to walk hand in hand.

"So are you going to take my offer of penguin sledding?" he asked, "I've got the afternoon off". Mai thought a bit, he had ranted on and on about penguin sledding and she had rejected him previously but she wanted to take every chance she got to spend time with Aang. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"It's really fun" he urged bringing her in closer. She pushed him back but smiled.

"Maybe" she told him and he beamed with accomplishment. They entered the new mess hall that had been built a few days ago and took their seats along a long dining table with pots and plates of food piled on them, plates and cutlery were passed around.

Aang dug into the vegetarian dishes that were place specifically around him and she took some of the dishes too. She was getting used to eating vegetables more and more since traveling with Aang as they always seemed to be apart of the menu. Still she was sure if she wanted to give up meat entirely and she took a portion of a traditional South Pole meat dish.

"There are three different types of penguins you can ride" Aang told her as they ate, "You've got the male ones that sometimes don't let you ride them but if they do they go faster than the others"

Mai passed a dish to Katara as Aang continued.

"Then there are the female ones who are pretty nice as long as they don't have a chick with them or anything but they aren't as fun"

She tried to take off the vegetables that Aang had piled onto her plate.

"Eat them, their good for you. And then there's the really crazy ones. You can tell them apart by the way they walk. They are a blast to ride, they do all these spins and zig zags but they are hard to catch- I mean really hard to catch"

Mai passed the vegetables which she couldn't rid of onto Katara's plate who passed them down again creating a sort of passing sequence.

"If I go with you will you talk about something else?" she asked and Aang's face lit up.

"You want to go?"

"Well, I managed to catch six kids today which is a personal record. I think I can handle it" she said and grinned.

"You're going to love it!" exclaimed Aang, "Penguin sledding is great, I think it will be a national sport one day!"

"Okay, okay. Let's talk about something else. What did you do today?"

Standing on the cliff Mai was having second thoughts about penguin sledding. Meanwhile Aang was trying to get her a penguin since she had refused to run around unladylike after a penguin (but really she still didn't feel like penguin sledding).

"Uh Aang are you sure this is safe?" she without any humor in her voice. Aang just beamed, looking like he was such a kid.

"Of course its safe!" he reassured her, "A kid can do it".

She looked off the precarious cliff again. She was fine with heights but this was an ice cliff and she had never done anything like this before. She was raised to be a proper lady, though she had her way with learning how to use throwing knives.

"I caught one!" Aang shouted out and he came to her lugging a penguin in his arms which was trying to get away.

"So I go straight down?" she asked.

"Straight down" he confirmed. The penguin went down it's tummy as Aang held it in place while she got on. Steadying herself she nodded to Aang to let go.

"Now what do I do?" she asked but suddenly she was speeding away and she could only hear Aang's laughter behind her.

She didn't scream or close her eyes but held onto the penguin for her dear life, it seemed she was so terrified she was absolutely silent. The penguin started to do zig zags as they zoomed downhill and she almost hit it trying to tell it to stop. She could she a ledge of ice and became still again as the penguin gracefully crossed the air landing again on the hard ice. It continued to move down starting more elaborate movements as it skated along the ice.

Mai felt her tummy do flips and adrenaline pump through her body but she was starting to get used to the feeling and even tried to steer the penguin a few times.

She saw an upcoming cliff and held on tighter ready to be swept into the air. She held her breath as they started falling but suddenly realised that there was no ice to catch them. Just a deep blue sea.

The water was icy and the moment she entered she could feel the penguin escape her grip. Water filled her nose and she choked as she pushed herself above the water again. Spluttering as the waves crashed at her she treaded water. She could see Aang faintly due to the salt in her eyes who was jumping to her rescue.

He took her around the waist and then flew them into the air putting her on the ice where she coughed up water.

"Not bad" he commented, "For your first time"

Mai wasn't amused but she let him water bending the water off her. Mai proceeded to wrap her arms around him to gain more warmth. She was freezing.

"Is this- what you think is _fun_?" she asked. Aang laughed as he started to warm her with his fire bending. He stroked her hair tenderly and she buried her face in his chest thankful that she was now dry.

"I think being with you is fun" he answered and Mai felt her face heat up but it added to her warmth.

They were silent for a while more as Mai regained her normal temperature but during those moment Mai had to admit.

Yeah, being with him was fun.

**A/N: I've been obsessed with making a new outfit for Mai lately. I saw her old clothes again and I thought 'They don't suit the character I've developed' and so I started sketching. It's going to be a mix of orange and red. **

**I just found out about Avatar: The Legend of Korra, I want to watch it even though they do make it so Aang and Katara end up married (cries). It sounds like X Men though, no one likes benders anymore. I find it hillarious that it's set 70 or 100 years after. Poor Aang he would turn in his grave, he cleared up all this mess and just as he dies something else happens.**

**Oh well, I still think Zutara and Maing is the best. I actually like Maing more than Zutara now. **

**Besides it's no fun going a long with the canon shippings (sore loser)**

**So please just put the Legend of Korra in the bin while you read this and continue with my story! Cause of course Mai and Aang live happily ever after in my world!**


	11. Stupid

_It's cold. And wet.  
It hurts.  
My head is throbbing.  
And my chest feels tight.  
Why am I so stupid.  
I'm scared.  
I'm worried._

_So you better come and save me quickly._

Mai was angry to put it simply. It was the umpteenth time Aang had told her 'Sorry Mai, but I'm busy. Maybe next time we can do something', and then Aang going off with that stinky group of fangirls which followed him like a swarm of bees.

"Mai? Hey we're you going?" Katara asked her as Mai started to head out.

" Out" she said firmly and didn't look back. She knew she probably shouldn't be doing this. She knew Aang did have to do his work and that he didn't mean to make her feel lonely. But that didn't stop the pain.

Mai stopped in her snowy tracks and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so stupid" she said softly to herself. And continued to walk.

How long have I been walking for?

I can see the village anymore.

Which way do I go?

All she could see was a blank landscape of ice. So empty and lonely. Sometimes there would be cliffs and a few crevasses.

It was getting darker. She was getting tired.

Mai felt her feet slip and her hands burn from the ice when she started to slide down. She hit a rock and yelped in pain. She clutched her leg in her hands and felt the warm sticky feeling of blood. Mai looked up at her surroundings. She was far down, nobody walking around would see her. She called for help but stopped in futility.

And then she started to cry in helplessness. She felt so bad. So stupid.

It was getting darker.

She was cold and she couldn't move.

And only one name pounded in her brain.

"Aang" she said hoarsely.

Time passed and she could feel her leg going numb. Her gloves were soaked. It was dark and she was scared and hungry.

She felt angry again but this time at herself. It passed and then she only wished she would be rescued.

She closed her eyes and thought of Aang. His hugs. His smile. His ability to make her laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

She wanted to see him.

And then she began to get a bit of hope. Aang would come and rescue her.

She fell asleep for a bit and when she woke up she heard the familiar rustle of Aang's glider. She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled when she saw the familiar figure.

"Stupid" she said, "What took you so long?"

Aang bent down and checked her leg.

"You're the stupid one" he told her, "Not me. I'm not in this mess"

He tore the fabric on her pants to get to the injury.

"I missed you" she said.

"You're an idiot" he said and he started to waterbend to heal her leg.

And then the tears came and flowed down her cold cheeks. Aang sighed and stopped his work to hold her in his arms.

"I'm sorry" she spluttered, "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" he told her and he held her tightly, "I was worried about you"

"I wasn't thinking" she told him, "I just went. I was upset"

"Shush. Just stop crying it's alright now" he said and he kissed her.

"Do you hate me now?"

"I just kissed you Mai"

"I was so lonely"

"I know. I'm sorry"

Mai clung onto him and as sad as she was she felt safe in his arms.

"Go to sleep Mai"

And she did.

When she woke up she was warm again, lying down on a mattress. A fire crackled nearby and the village was quiet in sleep. Aang was next to her with his head on her stomach having fallen asleep while watching over her.

"Stupid" she said softly, "You don't fall asleep on an injured woman"

And she closed her eyes again as she hear Aang mumble.

"No you're the stupid one..."

**A/N: Just a bit of New Year fluff. I drew out an outfit for Mai. I'll post it next chapter.**


End file.
